Stress Relief
by Daisyangel
Summary: written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. They all just needed to get out of their heads for a while. Morgan/Garcia/Prentiss! Warning! This story contains a threesome! The threesome includes femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R! No flames!


A/n This is written for a prompt over at rounds_of_kink livejournal community. Warning!!! This story is a threesome between Morgan/Garcia/Prentiss. Don't like it? Don't read it! No flames! You've been warned. I don't own anyone associated with Criminal Minds. Prompt: They all just need to get out of their heads for a while. Kink: threesome, sensory overload. Please read and review! -------------------------------

The moment the door to the house the three of them shared was firmly closed behind them Garcia pushed Emily up against it and began searching for her tonsils, never mind the fact that Emily had them removed when she was six.

"Yes, pen," Emily moaned as she ground herself against the other woman reaching out and dragging her fingernails across Penelope's nipples.

"Fuck Em!" Garcia cried at the sensations flooding her. Groaning at the sight of the two women making out Morgan moved in behind them trapping them both between him and the door. Smiling he alternated between kissing and biting Penelope's neck and Emily's.

"Bed...room," Emily gasped out. Garcia's hand was between her legs while Derek had attached his mouth to her ear. For her part she had one hand rubbing Pen's breast and the other hand cupping Derek.

"I completely agree," Derek said in a husky voice.

"I do to," Garcia gasped as Derek's teeth nipped at her collar bone. Penelope leaned back and did the same search for Derek's tonsils as she'd just done for Emily's. Refusing to separate the three of them stumbled up the stairs bumping into the wall numerous times and stopping to grope each other and remove clothing but they finally made it to the bed. All three of them needed to get out of their heads for a while. The last case had been a bad one. It involved toddlers being beaten then murdered. It had taken the better part of a week to catch the unsub, but now they were home. ------------------

Derek motioned with his head to Garcia then jerked it in Emily's direction. Nodding her understanding Garcia made sure the other woman was in the middle. They'd all had a hell of a week, but Emily had found the last missing child only to have her die in her arms. None of them had said anything when Emily had excused herself when they arrived back at the station to go to the bathroom. Everyone could see the tear tracks on her cheeks when she returned but no one said anything they knew that's what Emily wanted. The three of them continued teasing and arousing each other. At one point Morgan and Garcia each took one of Emily's breasts into their mouths while they fucked her with their fingers. Derek thrust inside her while Garcia teased her clit.

"Oh fuck yes! God so close," Emily whimpered.

"I know something that will help," Derek whispered as he gently bit down on her nipple then licked it with his tongue.

"MMM, excellent idea, my chocolate god," Garcia crooned as she did the same. Emily was whimpering and making a high keening sound. She only made that sound when she was about to come but was holding back. Garcia frowned she knew Emily desperately needed this release but she knew the profiler would fight it because once the high of the orgasm wore off the tears would come and Emily hated anyone to see her cry. Making eye contact with Derek he nodded after reading her expression. Emily needed to come and they would see that it happened then and there.

"How close are you princess?" Derek crooned just as he curled his fingers looking for that one spot.

"So clo…" Emily broke off as Derek's fingers brushed her G-spot and Penelope drug her fingernail across her clit. The orgasm crashed over her unexpectedly. It hit her in waves.

"Pen! Derek!" she shouted as she came. While they were tending to Emily Derek had been fucking Penelope with his free hand and she'd been doing the same for him. They came moments after Emily all of them ending up a tangle of limbs on the bed. ----------------------

Coming back to partial awareness Garcia wasn't surprised to hear Emily's quiet sobs. Reaching out she gathered her lover into her arms and began soothing her. Wrapping his arms around from behind Derek enveloped both women and began placing feather light kisses on Emily's cheek kissing away the tears whispering nonsensical words in her ear. Slowly the storm of emotions passed and the brunette drifted off to sleep her two lovers close behind.

Finished.


End file.
